I Will Always Return
by Huntress-X
Summary: Repost, I have changed the story line a little. This is a Jubilee Wolverine romance.


I Will Always Return

**By: ****Huntress X**

* * *

These characters dont belong to me they belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises, so please dont sue.

Just wanted to say that in my storys Jubilee never went to Gen X.

The songs I Will Always Return and I Will Always Return Finale belongs to Bryan Adams. And there is most likely many things misspelled in my storys but English is not my first languish. (Sorry just try and understand it)

* * *

Jubilation Lee was looking through her room, she was looking for her favorite CD but with no luck.

Where had she put it? Lets see she had it at school yesterday and then she went to the mall, she missed the last bus home and Logan had to pick her up and she had listen to the CD in his jeep she must had forgotten it there! And Logan had left again, great!

She always listen to that CD when he went away it just made it easier, Jubilee hated when he left but she would never ask him to stay just for her sake, it did hurt her that he left but she loved him enough to let him go. Well there was nothing she could do the CD was probably already in Canada by now.

She sighed and went over to her bed putting on the radio that was stuck on an old station she couldnt remember ever listening to before.

She laid down and closed her eyes, she really missed him.

And at the same time Logan had just crossed the Canadian border, he was kind of tired, he had been driving the whole night.

He didnt like to leave but he had to or he was going to lose it and he didnt want Jubilee to see that also it was the guilt, the guilt of that he hadnt been able to save Jubilee when Bastion had her it had been four years ago, she was 18 now but she still was afraid of being alone sometimes and had really bad nightmares, and just the thought of what that sick basterd had done to her was just too much for him.

He wanted nothing more then to kill him, Oh God he couldnt take the silence anymore! He turned on the radio that was stuck on some old country station and playing a really calming song. The exactly same song that was playing at a young girls room many miles from there.

_I hear the wind call your name_

_I´ts calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire a flame that still burns_

_Oh it´s to you I´ll always return_

Jubilee sighed and turned around in her sleep, opening her eyes again waking up from another nightmare.

It was so hard to fall asleep sometimes, especially when he was gone.

She could get along fine without him, she was a strong girl, she could fight for herself but still sometimes no matter how strong you are, you need someone.

_I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover a felling so strong_

_Oh It´s to you I´ll always belong_

Logan remembered when he had seen Jubilee coming down the stairs on her 18 birthday; she had looked so beautiful, so grown up.

She had been thru so much in life and still she never stopped smiling not even when it hurt the most.

She had asked him to dance with her that night and he had, they had talked then talked about everything and noting and he had loved it.

Just to be there to see her smile, knowing that for now she was fine and out of danger.

_Now I know it´s true yeah_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the eye of darkness darlin_

_Your light gets me through _

She really missed him she needed him damit! Even though her thick head wouldnt really admit it. She pulled up her legs to her chest and begun to cry, she didnt cry often and when she did she made sure no one was around to see it unless it was Logan. But sometimes everybody needs to cry.

_Wanna swim in your river _

_Be wormed by your sun_

_Bathe in your water_

_Cuz you are the one_

He listen to the singer for the first time in his life Wolverine actually listen to a singer and even though he would never say it out loud, he was the mighty Wolverine after all.

But he did like it and by some reason he felt that this wasent the time to leave, he then turned the car around and started to head back to New York.

_I cant stand the distance _

_I cant dream alone_

_I cant wait to see you_

_Yes I´m on my way home_

Jubilee sighed deeply, she still cried a little bit but now it was because of anger, not at Wolvie she could never get angry (for very long times anyway).

But at Bastion and what he had done, she new that the X-men would kill him before letting him take her again, but hey she had been 14 years old she had a right to be scared of that psycho. She lay back down and closed her eye´s wishing that she wouldnt have another nightmare, she left the music on it did help her sleep better these days.

_Oh I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire_

_A flame that still burns _

_Oh it´s to you I will always return_

_Wanna swim in your river _

_Be wormed by your sun_

_Bathe in your water_

_Cuz you are the one_

_I cant stand the distance _

_I cant dream alone_

_I cant wait to see you_

_Yes I´m on my way home_

_Oh I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire_

_A flame that still burns _

_Yeah I´m on my way_

_I will always return_

_Yes I will always return_

_I have seen every sunset _

_And whit all that I learned _

_Oh it´s to you I will always. always return_

After many hours driving (and breaking the speed limit in two different countrys) Logan could see the top of the Xavier mansion. He droved faster until he reached the big metal gates and hurried to get it open, he left the car on the drive way and went inside headed to a special persons room.

Jubilee twisted and turned in her bed, in her mind she was back at Bastions again, tears of pain and pure hate for the person she saw in her head ran down her face. The music was still playing but this time it didnt calm her down.

_I hear the wind call my name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire a flame that still burns_

_To you I will always return_

_I know the road is long but where you are is home_

_Wherever you stay I´ll find a way_

_I run like the river, I´ll fallow the sun_

_I fly like an eagle, to where I belong_

_I cant stand the distance _

_I cant dream alone _

_I cant wait to see you_

_Yes I´m on my way home_

Logan opened the door and went inside he could see Jubilee lying there twisting and turning, she was dreaming again he hated seeing here like this. He went over to her bed and sat down on the side.

Darlin? Jubilee wake up he said whit a low voice touching her face lightly.

_Now I know it´s true_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the eye of darkness_

_Your light gets me through _

Jubilee could hear someone calling for her, a nice voice, a friendly voice. She slowly opened her blue eye´s and looked thru her tears right at Wolverine her Wolvie, he was back, she smiled before she flung herself at him in a big bear hug.

Your home she whispered.

Yeah darlin am home he said and hugged her tighter.

I left my CD in your jeep she said with a weak smile.

I know darlin, you have it back to morrow she nodded.

Can you stay here tonight? She asked him.

Yeah sure he said and realist her, he took his shoes of and lay beside her, she snuggled closer and lay her head on his arm, she sighed. I missed you

I wasent even gone for 24 hour he said

I know but I still missed you he smiled to himself in the dark.

Right back at ya there was a moment of silence.

Wolvie?

Yeah?

I love you She said in a sleepy voice.

I love ya to Jubs

Night

Night he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then a few minutes later they both fell asleep dreaming about much happier things.

_You run like the river_

_You shine like the sun yeah_

_You fly like an eagle_

_Yeah You are the one _

_I have seen every sunset _

_And whit all that I learned _

_It´s to you I will always return_


End file.
